Okina Matara
|-|Base= |-|EX= Summary Okina Matara (摩多羅 隠岐奈, Matara Okina) is a secret god who lurks behind all things, hiding in plain sight behind a number of public faces and disguises, such as an Earth Mother Goddess, a god of Noh, a god of the stars, a god of silkworm breeding, a god of impediments, and a god of burakumin. No one knows her true identity, but she was one of the sages who helped create Gensokyo in the past. Now, living in the Outside World, she protects Gensokyo and maintains its balance. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Okina Matara Origin: Touhou Project Age: At least 135 years old (She existed far before the creation of the Hakurei Barrier, as she helped in its creation) Gender: Female Classification: Secret God (Includes God of Stars, God of Noh, God of Outcasts, God of Hindrances, God of Tengu Warding) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, can control vitality and mental energy, Portal Creation (She can create "doors" on the backs of anything), BFR, Dimensional Travel, Life Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Has the ability to create life and amplifying spirits with her doors, such as Aunn Komano, and can give them form), Absorption (Can absorb one's life energy, rendering them helpless), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. She can also modify her own concept/name), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), Telepathy (Communicated with her subordinates this way), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Should be at least comparable to other gods, and aided in creating Gensokyo, so she is likely comparable to other sages like Kasen Ibaraki and Yukari Yakumo. Known as a God of Stars, but it is unknown what power this gives her) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other top tiers) for her physical body, Omnipresent for her true form (Gods exist as ideas all over existence, and can manifest themselves everywhere) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Comparable to Suika) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Multiversal with her ability (She can access all of creation, including the countless Otherworlds. Can easily travel from Gensokyo to the outside world) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: High. One of the sages who helped Gensokyo, and a secret god who has kept her true identity and nature secret for years. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The ability to create doors on the back of everything: A power that allows Okina to travel wherever she wishes and send things to other places as long as a door is attached. For example, the door of the seasons that gives the player character the ability to use a season's ability allows Okina to expel them to where they gained the ability, and she can even steal the magic from these characters' doors. She has used this power to act as Gensokyo's gatekeeper. All her doors lead to the extradimensional Land of Rear Doors, where all of her doors can be accessed. Gallery 【東方天空璋】Touhou 16 OST - Concealed Four Seasons (Stage 6 Boss Theme)|''The Concealed Four Seasons'', Okina's Stage 6 boss theme 【東方天空璋】Touhou 16 OST - Secret God Matara ~ Hidden Star in All Seasons. (Extra Stage Boss Theme)|''Secret God Matara ~ Hidden Star in All Seasons'', Okina's Extra Stage boss theme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Antagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2